


The Remorse

by Lizziii



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Character Death, Death, Epilogue, Grief/Mourning, Guy survives, Iason survives, M/M, OOC, Out of Character, Riki dies, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizziii/pseuds/Lizziii
Summary: This story is based on Epilogue of the Volume 8.Guy wakes up in a hospital and meets Iason. Riki drag them both from the Dana-Burn, but didn’t survive himself. They have to face the reality. Their love is dead because of them.(OOC)





	The Remorse

**_I don’t own “Ai no Kusbi.” It belongs to Rieko Yoshihara._ **

**_Hi! This is my first fanfiction. Also English isn’t my first language so sorry for all mistakes. If you see any of them, please correct me. I’m still learning. Anyway, read and review ;) Enjoy._ **

**This story is based on Epilogue of the Volume 8.**  
Guy wakes up in a hospital and meets Iason. Riki drag them both from the Dana-Burn, but didn’t survive himself. They have to face the reality. Their love is dead because of them.  
(OOC)

“The Remorse”

It was dark. The pain was everywhere. He tried to remember what was going on but he couldn’t. He was too dizzy. He felt like someone was watching him. Why the hell thinking was so difficult. Damn it. He passed out.

Guy opened his eyes. There was a white celling. He tried to move. Every part of his body hurt. Wait. He couldn’t feel his left arm. He looked there but there was only empty space.

He looked up. The familiar cold blue eyes met his. The memories came back.

“So this is it?” He thought. He was alive only to suffer and feel more pain.

“Finally you are awake.” Guy didn’t bother to answer.

“Don’t you have any questions?”

“Is Riki free? Or he is with you?”

“No, he is not with me. Is he free? That is very good question. The answer is too…”

“Got it _Blondie_. Are you gonna do everything yourself? I always thought you _Elites_ don’t like dirting your hands.”

“ You don’t understand.”

“What don’t I understand? You’re gonna torture me, tamper with my mind, turn me into a brainless sex doll. You wanna Riki’s location. I know what Amoni’s Police can do with suspects. They make everybody talk. If they got you, you will sell whole your family. But you know what? The funny thing I don’t know Riki’s location myself. I made sure you’re not gonna track him by information you will get from me. Fine. You’ve got me. I’m all yours. But you will never…”

“I am not going to hurt you.”

“What?! Then why you…”

“Riki is dead.” Guy froze. It must be some trick. Or a cruel joke. He looked up and saw so much seriousness and pain in those blue eyes.

“No. Impossible. No.”

“He drag us both unconscious from the Dana Bahn, but he could not make it himself.”

Guy was speechless. No. Riki was supposed to be right now on a way to another planet. Guy and Iason were supposed to be dead. Not Riki. Not. Him. He opened I mouth but no sound came out. Somehow he found way to use his voice again.

“But still why you don’t want to kill me? Don’t you want your revenge?”

Riki cared about you. He didn’t want your death. How could I argue with his last wish? When Riki sacrifice himself to rescue you?

“What exactly did he say?”

“He wanted to change your face, wipe your mind and give you a new life.” Guy went silent .

“It is up to you. I can not argue with his last wish. But… If I clean your memory, nobody will be left to remember him, to love him. Riki will be forgotten forever.”

“What about you? You will remember him.” Guy was shocked by question that had slipped from his mouth. Five minutes ago, he was sure Blondies weren’t able to feel anything.”

“I am done. My trial is already over. Tomorrow morning my mind will be wiped and I will be again this cold calculated bastard. I will not remember Riki. I will only know that in some point of my life I had a mongrel pet. Quite extraordinary choice, but who cares about pets? I will probably buy a new one. Pets should be expensive to show my material status and power. Nothing more. That will be my thinking.”

“What?! Why?! And how?! You are a _Blondie_! Everybody shit his pants whey he only think about you. You own this fucking world.”

“Even Blondies’ power is not absolute. Jupiter rules the planet. And I am fragile. I love Riki. Elites are not allowed to feel such emotions.”

“You wanna tell me you have fucking everything, everybody kiss your ass and you’re not allowed to be happy and fall in love?!”

“Yes. I am Jupiter’s puppet, a plaything. I am surprised how much you care about me. Aren’t you suppose to hate me and wish me the worst?”

“Well… It’s complicated. I still don’t like you. The things you have done to Riki are unbearable and unforgivable. But… Never be able to fell anything? That’s too much…”

“Maybe I deserved it? Maybe it would be better like this? Maybe I have done all those things because of… feeling? I didn’t know how to handle with emotions, desire, lust. I wanted Riki. If Blondie wants something, he gets it. That is simple. Nobody never showed me other way. I never knew that I shouldn’t hurl and destroy what I love. That I can not always get everything I want. That if I love  something, I should let it go. If I didn’t love, I would never hurt Riki.”

“Somebody should have taught you it.”

“But no one did.” Iason looked at the clock. “The time is running out. This is very interesting conversation. It is a shame that I will not remember any of it.”

“How does the procedure of mind wiping look like?”

“Nanosurgeon removes the parts of the brain with particular memories.”

“Is it save?”

“There is always risk. The more memories you remove, the bigger risk it is. If I’m lucky I will end up as a brainless doll. At least I won’t be able to hurt anybody anymore.”

“Holly shit. What are we gonna do next?”

“My present situation is a bit restricted. All  my accounts are frozen and outside wait bodyguards who will soon escort me to my cell. They did let me talk to you only to make me suffer and humiliate me in front of a mongrel.”

“Oh…”

“But I can still pull some strings.”

“What does it mean?”

“It is too late for me, but it is not too late for you.” Iason took off a golden hairpin with diamonds. “I don’t have any credits but it should be enough for a ticket to other galaxy and new life.”

“How can you just set me free when you are imprisoned yourself? That doesn’t make sense. I’m responsible for a fucking terrorist attack to Head of the Syndicate and killing every living creature in Harvey. Tanagura’s Police won’t give me up just like this.”

“You are just a mongrel. Nobody will morn you but also nobody will notice when you disappeare. You are easily replaceable. Katze will take out of hospital. You can trust him.”

“Scarface?” Iason nodded.

“Wait! Why are you helping me?!”

“I have already told you. It was Riki’s last wish.”

“I don’t like own anything to anybody. What do you want in exchange?”

“You don’t owe me anything. You are in debt with Riki.”

“That still doesn’t seem right.”

“Then what is your plan? You would like to perform fellatio on me to pay your debt? If you wanna pay me back, live a life that Riki never had. Be free, happy. Find your way outside the criminal world and brutality. Open a shop or something. Start a family. Do whatever you want. And remember Riki. Keep in your heart. Please.”

The word “please” touched Guy’s heart. Somehow he believed blondie’s intentions. He took the hairpin and nodded. They made an agreement.

They sat in a silence for a while and then they heard knocking on the door. Iason only said “My time is gone. Goodbye.” And then he stood up, picked his hands up and turned around. Bodyguards handcuffed him quickly and took him out of the room.

Guy stared at the door. His brain was slowly proceeding all the news. So that was it? The Great Iason Mink really failed? It felt weird Guy used to hate him, but now he felt pity to him. He was helpless. And Riki. Thinking about him was too painful. And what’s next? He rolled a hairpin in his fingers. What was he supposed to do with it? “Live a life Riki never had.” Those words were ringing in his head.

Is this some kind of a cruel joke? How can he just walk away after everything that had happen? Guilt and remorse was eating him. He did murder his best friend, destroyed his love and few millions of other people and then what? Go and open a fucking shop?! That sounds ridiculous. He signed. His head was pounding because of the number of new information. He was still addled because of the drugs.

He closed his eyes and thought about the dreams he and Riki had when they were innocent brats. A shop isn’t that horrible idea. Riki always liked crafting. And he had another idea. “Before I catch a spaceship I will buy a lunch for a few kids in Ceres. Maybe they will be more lucky.” When Katze entered the room, Guy has already passed out.

Few hours later, Iason was escorted to his final destination. Loosing memories of Riki was like a death penalty. Making his last steps, he kept repeating all those beautiful things that he will forget soon. Riki smiles, Riki laughs, Riki plays with his blond hair. Iason realized he didn’t have much memories of happy Riki. He felt another flashback. Riki cries, screams, curses and fights with all his mind. Iason cringed. How was it possible that it had ever aroused him or gave him any satisfaction? He regretted so many things that he had done. He hurt and broke the only person he ever loved. He was a really cold bastard. And deserved for everything that was going to happen to him.

He was lied down and pined to the table. Somebody wore him a blindfold. He felt a prick in his left arm. An injection.

“I love you Riki.” That was his last thought.

**THE END**


End file.
